


The Wild Mountain Thyme

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Flowers that Bloom [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Storytelling, Young John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking around the expansive garden, she had to smile. Their daughter had done well for herself in all ways it seemed. Academically always at the top of her class, liked by most, she seemed to take after them both. Now married for fourteen happy years, Marie Watson, nee Carter, had welcomed two children and no more. Smart little buggers; efficient too in their reign over the household. One of each and both almost a different as day was to night. One with warmer cinnamon hair and willowy, like her father; the other blonde as a ray of sunshine. Both had the bluest eyes, stormy and intelligent. Full of wonder and mischief alike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Mountain Thyme

Looking around the expansive garden, she had to smile. Their daughter had done well for herself in all ways it seemed. Academically always at the top of her class, liked by most, she seemed to take after them both. Now married for fourteen happy years, Marie Watson, nee Carter, had welcomed two children and no more. Smart little buggers; efficient too in their reign over the household. One of each and both almost a different as day was to night. One with warmer cinnamon hair and willowy, like her father; the other blonde as a ray of sunshine. Both had the bluest eyes, stormy and intelligent. Full of wonder and mischief alike. 

The shift of leaves made Peggy look up, become once again aware of her surroundings. She found John in an instant, sitting in a tree not far from her just barely in the branches themselves, reading of all things. 

“Well, my little man, what have you brought out today? Aren’t you supposed to be inside with your summer tutor?” That had been her idea. John had always been a bit on the slight side, so much like another person she had once known. All knees and elbows, but the kindest heart beat in her grandson’s chest. Too kind at times. “We want to get ahead don’t we? In case we take ill before winter hols.”

“Grandmother! You’ll not take sick... I might. Possibly. But I’ve grown! You even said so yourself when you saw me!” John’s tenor washed over her and she had to laugh at the seriousness of the statement. “Why I’m reading mum’s Grey’s- to get a head start on my sciences! I want to know all of the bones by end of July!”

Precocious ten year olds and their wit. 

“Ah, but I also see your father’s war almanac up there as well, do I not? I told you we’d be able to go out past the stables and shoot today, but it seems as if you’ve drawn your docket full for this afternoon.”

“Not full, Grandmother!” John sprung from the low branches in a way that spoke of youthful carelessness. “Just busy! You always say ‘To keep one’s mind busy-’ and well...”

“Just so, my jellybean, just so. Aunt Angie has Harriet shopping, so I figured you might enjoy a little fun while the weather allows.”

John handed her his books and traipsed towards the stables. “Grandmother, tell me about it. The war. No one ever speaks about it, but I know. I’ve seen the pictures, with the fighters?”

“Commandos, John, Howling Commandos.” She smiled at this; the memory. How long had it been? Forty three years? “Let’s see, the first time I met them was Nineteen forty-three, just two years before the end on May eighth of nineteen forty-five

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few small Cartinelli fics that tie together into a larger universe. This little series is going to be glimpses of Peggy's life CAtFA, through Agent Carter, and beyond.


End file.
